Enfin libre!
by Miss Tako
Summary: Contrairement à la majorité des enfants, Sirius n'attend qu'une seule chose: la rentrée. Et le temps qui le sépare encore de la délivrance lui parait interminable...  OS écrit dans le cardre de la Nuit du FoF.


__

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la quatrième Nuit Ecriture du **FoF **(Forum Francophone) pour le thème " rentrée ".

Le FoF est un forum sur le site, regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet (enfin, un jour, il les regroupera tous ^^), où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous ! (et en plus, il y a des mecs. Si, si, ça existe, je vous jure!)

* * *

-Sirius Orion Black.

-J'arrive Mère.

-Ne dis pas "j'arrive". Tu arrives, c'est tout. Ton père t'attend.

Le garçon poussa un grognement. Plus que quelques minutes, quelques longues minutes avant qu'il puisse _enfin_ quitter cette maison. Et deux heures avant qu'il ne puisse enfin monter dans le Poudlard Express et qu'il retrouve James et les autres. Deux heures et il serait libre. Il boucla sa valise, ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère qui pinça les lèvres d'un air ennuyé et dévala l'escalier.

-Te voilà enfin.

-Oui.

…

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Ton père a des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de t'accompagner à la gare. Tu aurais d'ailleurs pu y aller tout seul. A douze ans, sincèrement, faire un… un caprice pour que ton père t'accompagne !

-Il aurait fallu que je prenne un moyen de transport moldu.

A la mention du mot « moldu », Walburga simula une nausée.

-Ne souille pas la maison en prononçant ce mot ! Et va rejoindre ton père, il ne manquerait plus que tu rates le train et que nous soyons obligés de te supporter une année de plus. Ou pire, que nous soyons contraints de te conduire à Poudlard. Imagines-tu la honte qui retomberait sur notre famille si nous devions nous abaisser à une telle chose ?

Sirius approuva d'un air grave, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de scandaleux à accompagner son fils à l'école.

-Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu ? Pars.

Le jeune Black tourna les talons et prit la fuite en direction de la porte.

-NE COURS PAS ! fut le seul au-revoir que sa mère daigna lui adresser.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Son père l'attendait devant la propriété, élégant, droit, austère_, coincé._ Sa paire de gants à la main, la canne au pommeau d'or posée soigneusement sur le muret.

_Il a vraiment besoin de ses gants pour m'accompagner à la gare ?_ songea Sirius qui commençait à sentir son insolence naturelle revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de sa maison.

-Enfin. Dit seulement son père en jetant un regard noir au petit être ratatiné qui portait la valise de son fils. Quelle honte de devoir se munir d'une telle créature.

-On a qu'à la laisser là. Répondit naïvement le garçon.

-Et tu devrais porter ta valise seul ? Hors de question, que penseraient les gens ?

_Que tu es un père indigne qui n'aide même pas son fils à transporter ses bagages._ Pensa Sirius.

Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules en saisissant de la canne, imitant son père et l'elfe.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Chancelant encore à cause du trajet en Portauloin, le garçon scanna la gare à la recherche des ses amis.

Il aperçut Remus, quelques mètres plus loin, qui lui adressa un signe de tête avant de disparaitre dans la foule. Sirius lui en fut reconnaissant. Son père n'apprécierait que moyennement de le voir discuter avec une personne du "peuple", d'autant que le sang du lycanthrope était loin d'être pur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut la mère de Peter, qui devait sans doute avoir déjà rejoint les autres.

Le garçon regarda l'horloge, dont l'aiguille semblait prendre un malin plaisir à avancer le plus lentement possible. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son père qui se tenait un peu en retrait, ne tenant pas à se mêler aux gens du commun. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'enfuyait, là maintenant, tout de suite, pour aller rejoindre le jeune Lupin et partir en quête de James. Rien de bon, sûrement. Son père ferait un scandale et serait même capable de le ramener chez les Black afin de lui expliquer de manière douloureuse de quelle manière un Sang-Pur doit se comporter en société.

Il était obligé de jouer le garçon fier et hautain jusqu'à ce que Black sénior décide de se retirer.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Encore un quart d'heure avant le départ du train.

En passant devant lui, un Gryffondor lui fit un signe amical. Il faillit lui répondre mais un reniflement dédaigneux de son père le rappela à l'ordre. Quand allait-il _enfin_ partir ?

La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur salvateur et le père de Sirius s'avança.

-Ne me fais pas honte, mon fils.

Puis il empoigna sa canne et disparut.

L'héritier de Black regarda d'un air distant à droite, puis à gauche avant de laisser tomber son masque d'aristocrate et de se précipiter sans la moindre élégance vers le wagon où l'attendait ses amis.

_Enfin libre !_

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est loin d'être une merveille, mais pour un OS fait en une heure, je suis plutôt contente ^^

Review? C'est totalement gratuit!

La reine des poulpes vous salue


End file.
